wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 13, 2010 Monday Night RAW
The December 13, 2010 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 13, 2010 at the New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. Also the 2010 Slammy Awards took place. Episode Summary CM Punk won the Despicable Me Slammy Award Kelly Kelly and Tyson Kidd were on hand to introduce the winner of the Despicable Me Slammy Award for the most treacherous act of 2010. Before revealing the winner, though, Kidd took a moment to introduce his mountainous bodyguard, Jackson Andrews. He then announced the recipient as CM Punk, for his harassment of Rey Mysterio's family. Well deserved, if not incredibly vile Daniel Bryan & Kofi Kingston vs Dolph Ziggler & Ted DiBiase After Punk's acceptance speech, a couple of other despicable Superstars, Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler & Ted DiBiase, teamed up to challenge U.S. Champion Daniel Bryan & Kofi Kingston in a tag team match. Although Ziggler & DiBiase waged an aggressive offense, Bryan & Kingston managed to surmount the challenge for the victory. John Cena won Slammy Award for Holy %@*^ Move of the Year Presented by Jerry Lawler and Vickie Guerrero. Just after John Cena won the award for Holy %@*^ Move of the Year—thanks to nailing Batista with an Attitude Adjustment from a car and through a stage—another Holy %@*^ moment occurred. Wade Barrett took to the ring and announced that he was rehiring his arch-nemesis John Cena, but only under two conditions. First, Cena must face his former Nexus boss in a Chairs Match at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs this Sunday. Secondly, Cena was forced to battle David Otunga later in the evening. Lay-Cool won the Slammy Award for Knucklehead Moment of the Year The odd pairing of William Regal and JTG presented the Slammy for Knucklehead Moment of the Year to the mean pairing of Layla & Michelle McCool. The two clinched the award for losing a match to Mae Young. After a self-congratulatory speech, Lay-Cool headed to the ring to compete in a Diva Battle Royal for the Diva of the Year Slammy Award. Michelle McCool won the Slammy Award for Diva of the Year Shortly after capturing a prestigious Slammy Award for Knucklehead Moment of the Year, Michelle McCool went for two—and scored. As one half of Lay-Cool, the callous blond ran a gauntlet in a Diva Battle Royal and, eventually, ousted Divas Champion Natalya to win the match and the Slammy Award for Diva of the Year. Divas Tag Team Tables Match arranged at WWE TLC Although she and partner Layla celebrated, their party was cut short. Raw's GM announced that Lay-Cool must compete at WWE TLC against Natalya and her partner Beth Phoenix in a first-ever Divas Tag Team Tables Match! Results * Tag Team Match: Kofi Kingston & Daniel Bryan (w/ Brie & Nikki Bella) defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) & Ted DiBiase (w/ Maryse) * 15-Diva Battle Royal for the 2010 Slammy Award for Diva of the Year: Michelle McCool defeated Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, Maryse, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Rosa Mendes, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim, Natalya, Melina, Tamina & Layla Media Category:2010 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Gail Kim Category:Kaitlyn Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:WWE television episodes